(a) Field of the Invention
The engine running at fixed speed that is incorporated with a controllable transmission power system of the present invention relates to a power system to control the engine for running at a fixed speed or at an approximately fixed speed within an rpm area present with comparatively higher BSFC during the process of starting up against the load and the driving from start-up to accelerate; wherein, the output end of the engine drives the controllable front-end transmission that provides active control for step or tension variable transmission to start up the output end of the engine and to exercise accelerated output from low rpm to high rpm, thus for the engine to operate within an rpm area of comparatively higher BSFC for saving fuel in the course of starting up the engine against the load, the process of acceleration from low rpm to high rpm, and in the subsequent driving operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional engine is usually incorporated with a controllable variable or invariable speed means at its end to output mechanical kinetics by revolution in the formation of a power system for driving a load, e.g., a motor car, sea vessel or other mechanical equipment by providing the outputs at various rpm, and torque needed by the load to start and accelerate to its maximal rpm;
In the conventional engine power train as described above, the throttle operation controls the acceleration of the engine in conjunction with a gear ratio controllable step or tension variable transmission, or an automatic transmission to drive the load. That is, the load is started and then to engage in acceleration by changing the engine rpm and the controllable gear ratio. Since the engine has to gradually accelerate from lower rpm to higher rpm, the BSFC efficiency of the engine is very poor while the engine is running within the range of the lower rpm up to the higher rpm, the pollution to the environment also increases from fuel consumption when the engine is running at low to medium rpm during start-up, acceleration, or the car is driving in downtown or during peak hours.
Fuel consumption per kW significantly varies depending on the rpm and torque output of the running engine. Taking the Brake Specific Fuel Consumption (BSFC) efficiency of a conventional internal combustion engine as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings as an example, it is found that the fuel consumption respectively marked for each concentric range that maintaining the engine to run within the rpm range of higher BSFC as applicable helps effectively save fuel consumption.